Confessions of A Broken Heart
by Independent Angel
Summary: Karen's mad, and Peter's trying to make her feel better. What will happen? Death? Or forgiveness? What made her so mad? That's a mystery. [A what if from Because of you. You don't know Karen, you don't know my story.]


-1Confessions of A Broken Heart

She ran threw the doors, running away from that man. She hated him now; the "king". Her tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't take the pain. She wanted that man dead. Death was the only medicine.

Anger spread in her heart. She ran faster, hoping Peter Pevensie would never call her name again. She ran into the piano room, then slammed the piano. Keys broke, but Karen Ravellen didn't care. She wanted to destroy him. Her tears fell heavier. She took her note book, and ripped her papers ; the song, her notes, and her sketches. Every ripped page felt like she was ripping his heart.

She ran into her room, which she found that beast in there ; in other words, Peter. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Karen yelled. She started to throw books at him, not caring if she gave him concussion. She started to pack her belongings, into a large bag. She looked under her bed, taking everything. She found her diary, the same one she knew Peter was looking at ; obviously he couldn't see anything. That diary was made for only the writer to see what that person writes.

Thank goodness for that.

She ripped pages ; the one what she wrote how great Peter was. Yeah right, he was an idiot. Karen stomped her foot. She took a bucket of paint, and wrote something on the wall:

_I've always hated you. Don't bother look for me. You won't be able to. I've never loved you. You actually thought I loved you? How stupid._

She wrecked the chamber; nothing would stop her from leaving. She scribbled something on a piece of paper. It was for Aslan, telling how broken hearted she was. She would have done anything to get rid of anything. She call this, Confessions of A Broken Heart. She would never love anyone, anymore. She was going to kill herself; she hated him so much. She felt as if Peter used to be part of her, but know she feels like he's another thorn on her back.

She rolled her fingers to a fist. He nails dug into her skin, and it bled. She didn't care.

She stuck the piece of paper on the wall. More tears fell, and the anger burned inside her heart. She knew she was worthless. Only if she had parents to help her. Only if she could really kill Peter.

Karen couldn't take it. She screamed so loud, Peter could hear her madness. He ran into her room, but when he looked into her eyes, he knew she'd kill him. Peter ran away, hoping not to disturb Karen. "Please, Karen, calm down!" Peter whispered.

Karen destroyed more than half of the room. She took her bag, and ran outside. Peter ran after her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karen yelled at him. Tears fell down. He finally got the message ; she's going to create suicide. Peter followed her, trying stop her.

"Karen, no!" "I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karen ran faster. She took his sword, now not sure if she should kill herself or not. Karen gripped it, as if she was going to war. A tear rolled down her cheek.

When she heard his voice, she knew she had to. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Karen screamed. She ran to the hill top, Staring into the beautiful Narnia. "Katherine!" Peter yelled. Karen looked at him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her chest - he was too late ; the sword was stabbed into her heart.

Karen collapsed, and fell to the ground, with no life, no happiness, no soul. Blood spilled on the ground. He rushed to her side, not believing what was happening. He took the sword ; it was his. Peter bit his lip, and pointed the sword to his own chest. What made Karen mad at him? Anger spilled through his heart. "Why did you have to kill yourself?" He whispered to her.

Peter struck his heart, and he gasped for a second. He spat out blood, then collapsed on top of Karen. The two teenagers laid motionless on the ground. The soft breeze blew to them. They both stayed still.

What was going to happen to Narnia?

(A/N) Love is so delicate, so don't break it. I broke up with my boyfriend, so I edited this story, and made it more drastic, and more detailed. Plus, I was listen to the song, "Confessions of A Broken Heart". So I made it!


End file.
